Joey and Lauren - Forbidden
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the events of what's coming up in @bbceastenders in the next few weeks. Lauren starts to fall for cousin Joey after they share a moment in the playground. How will she react when she finds out he feels the same way about her and what will their family say when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

I've been mulling over whether to write a story on these two and decided eventually that I was going to. I am VERY, VERY, VERY excited about this storyline and can't wait for it to kick off. The first chapter's dedicated to emiliajayne on Twitter as most of these ideas were hers. Happy reading!

LAUREN'S POV:

All sorts of thoughts were swirling through my mind as I ran into the house through the front door, shutting it behind me, blocking out everyone and everything. I was trying to get my head around what had just happened. Me and my cousin Joey had just had what some people would and could call a moment. Me and my friends Whitney, and his ex Lucy had handcuffed him to a children's toy in the park because he kissed Whitney, and when my Dad Max, who was his boss had threatened to sack him I went to un-cuff him. He'd told me I was jealous that it was Whitney he'd kissed and not me and in the cold light of day, I think I was, but I couldn't be, my feelings were wrong, I shouldn't have been feeling the way I was, and I didn't know what I was to do to stop them or even if I wanted to…

"Lauren darling, dinner's ready" I heard my Mum shout as I sat in my bedroom

"I'm not hungry" I shouted back

She didn't reply so I thought she'd left it, but then my door opened and she stood there looking at me with raised eyebrows…

"Darling, come downstairs and eat something, you've been cooped up in here for hours" she begged

I sighed and switched my music off, making my way downstairs, her hands on my shoulders. As we reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door…

"Don't answer it" I proclaimed "let's eat"

"Why darling? Are you in some sort of trouble?" she asked

"No, I think we should just eat before it gets cold" I replied

She smiled and nodded in agreement, making her way into the dining room. I glanced at the door, pondering whether to open it or not…

JOEY'S POV:

I stood outside Lauren's house, waiting for someone to answer after I knocked. I could hear hers and Tanya's muffled voices, and then the clack of Tanya's heels as she made her way into the dining room…

"Come on Lauren, I know you're in there. Open up" I sighed

"Go away" I heard her reply

"We need to talk" I stated

"We don't. Go away" she proclaimed, and I heard her footsteps disappear

LAUREN'S POV:

"Who were you talking to Lauren?" Dad asked as I walked into the dining room

"Oh no one, someone trying to sell something" I informed him, smiling as I sat down

After dinner I helped my Mum tidy up…

"I've got a bit of a headache. I'm gonna go for a walk" I admitted

"Alright then darling, don't be too late" she replied, smiling at me as she finished wiping down the worktops

I nodded and grabbed my jacket from the back of the kitchen table, making my way out of the back door…

TANYA'S POV:

Max and I were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I watched him drift in and out of sleep momentarily before climbing from the sofa, making my way to the front door…

"Tanya, is Lauren in?" Joey questioned as I opened the door to him

"No, she's gone for a walk as she's got a headache. She shouldn't be too long though" I informed him

"Alright, thank you" he sighed, turning to walk away

"Do you want to wait for her or can I pass on a message?" I enquired

"No, I'll go and find her" he replied "it's something we need to talk about ourselves"

I nodded and watched as he walked off back through the Square. I smiled and shut the door, happy that Lauren got on with her cousin who she'd only known a matter of months so well…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat at the war memorial opposite the chip shop, running through things in my mind. I sighed as I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Joey walking around the corner. If I went to move he'd spot me and come after me so I stayed still and silent, hoping he'd somehow walk past me and I'd go undetected…

"We need to talk" he informed me, snapping me out of my trance

"Why do we?" I questioned, cursing myself for not escaping when I had the chance

"You know why" he sighed "what was that earlier?"

"What was what earlier?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You know exactly what I'm going on about Lauren so don't play dumb" he replied

"Dumb as well as jealous? Gee, thanks for all the compliments tonight" I scoffed

"See, you do know what I'm on about. Lauren, what was that?" he enquired

"How am I supposed to know?" I proclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration

"This is a mess isn't it?" he questioned

"I wish it wasn't" I admitted "I don't know where this has come from but I wish it'd disappear. We get on so well and I don't want to ruin that"

"Who says it has to be ruined?" he asked

"Joey, we can't seriously stay friends, not with the way I feel" I admitted, standing up

"Lauren, come back. Let's talk some more" he begged, following me

"No. As far as I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore" I informed him

I continued walking, ignoring his pleas as I made my way into R & R, ordering a shot of vodka, which turned into another, which turned into another, which turned into another. Little did I know Joey had come in too, and he was watching my every move…


	2. Chapter 2

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren downed shot after shot after shot and then made her way to the dance floor. I continued to watch as a gang of guys ogled her, and one made their way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, moving both of them to the music. She turned around and wrapped her arm around his neck, both of them moving in time to the music...

I watched as he whispered something into their ear and they made their way to the seating area, his face moving towards her. I snapped, marching over to them, grabbing Lauren's arm, pulling her in front of me, guiding her out of the club…

"Oi mate, what do you think you're doing?" the guy asked, following us out

"I'm taking my cousin home. Can you not see she's wasted?" I questioned

"She's just having a bit of fun, aren't you babe?" he enquired, trying to grab Lauren again

"Joey, I'm just having fun. Go home. I'll be fine" Lauren proclaimed

"No, no way. Come on, let's get you home. You, disappear" I stated, motioning to the guy

He sighed and walked away and back over to his mates. I guided Lauren out of the club…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey guided me out of the club, thanking the doormen as he opened the door for us. I stood and waited for him to walk outside…

"What the hell was that?" I questioned as he walked out, standing opposite me

"You were wasted and he was gonna take advantage. I know the type" he replied

"Yeah, because you do the same as him" I sighed "what gives you the right, huh?"

"Lauren, I care about you" he admitted "I don't want to see you getting used"

"We're not friends anymore or have you forgot about that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're family. It doesn't matter if we're friends or not. I'm gonna protect you in any way I can" he informed me

"You don't need to protect me. I wouldn't have gone home with him" I replied

"Wouldn't you? You're wasted Lauren. He would've persuaded you one way or another" he stated

"Thanks for having so much faith in me" I sighed, walking off

"Lauren, let me walk you home, please" he begged, jogging to keep up with me

"Just leave me alone Joey. I can't do this" I proclaimed "I've been through too much this year. I can't cope with this too"

"What do you mean? Lauren, talk to me, please" he stated, grabbing a hold of my wrist, turning me to face him

I glanced up at him and turned away again, walking to one of the market stall holds, climbing up onto it, sitting down, Joey joining me…

"So?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't even know where to start" I admitted "Mum had cancer. My brother's dead. Dad's had affair after affair after affair"

"You had a brother?" he asked, shocked

"Yeah. His name was Bradley" I replied, smiling as I remembered him "he was great but he got caught up in a massive mess and ended up falling from the pub roof"

"What was the mess?" he enquired

"Does it really matter?" I asked "he's dead, he's buried and I miss him"

"No, I suppose not. So, your Mum's cancer? What happened there?" he questioned

"That's another massive mess in itself" I sighed "Mum and Dad were having an affair but Mum was married to someone else. Dad left and I found out she had cancer and everyone found out when your Dad turned up with my Dad"

"Is she okay now?" he asked

"Yeah. She got the all clear a few months ago" I replied, smiling

He nodded… "So why does your Mum keep forgiving your Dad even though he cheats on her?"

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "I guess that's what love does to you"

"Yeah I guess so" he replied, aimlessly staring into space

"So I've told you about my past, what about yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Dad left when I was seven. Mum, me and Alice are really close and I'm protective of them and I'll never forgive my Dad for leaving. Never" he informed me

"Why is he so protective of Alice yet he left you guys?" I questioned

"I honestly don't know. I guess because she's his one and only daughter" he replied "he wraps her up in cotton wool though. She's old enough to live her own life but he doesn't let her"

"It's what Dad's are like though. Look at mine with me and Abs" I stated

"But you and Abi do your own thing. You do whatever you want" he sighed

"No offence but Alice is a little on the shy side isn't she? That's not me" I chuckled

"Tell me something I don't know" he proclaimed

I smiled and looked at him from the corner of my eye, a smile on his face too…

"Shall we get you home?" he suggested

I nodded and climbed down from the stall hold, both of us walking down the Square. We arrived back at the house minutes later, me pulling my keys from my bag, standing against the door as Joey stood opposite me…

"I'm sorry about earlier. Thank you, and thank you for walking me home" I sighed

"No problem. I'm sorry for being so overprotective" he replied, smiling lightly

"It's fine. It was nice" I admitted, placing my key into the lock "night Joey"

He nodded, moving towards me, pressing his lips against my cheek. He pulled away and bored his eyes into mine and before I knew it, our lips were connected. As I came to my senses I pulled away, rushing inside, slamming the door behind me…


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter by popular demand, dedicated to emiliajayne and abieetulaoliver…

LAUREN'S POV:

My alarm snapped into action that morning after the worst night's sleep ever. I'd hardly slept and as I sat up I began to feel terrible, the effects of my hangover beginning to take full control of my body…

"Lauren, Abi, breakfast" I heard Mum shout up the stairs

I dragged myself out of bed and threw a cushion at Abi, waking her up informing her that breakfast was ready, making my way downstairs, hoping some food and non alcoholic drink in my system would make me feel better…

"Where's your sister?" Mum questioned as I walked into the dining room

"Still asleep" I informed her, sitting down, pulling a slice of toast from the holder, smearing chocolate spread on it

After finishing my breakfast I headed to the bathroom to shower, thanking the Lord that Joey had stopped me drinking when he had or else I'd still be in bed, not wanting to do anything or face anyone. As I made my way back into the bedroom, towel drying my hair my phone rang. I picked it up, seeing Whitney's name on the screen…

"Hey, do you fancy a bit of shopping this morning?" she questioned as I picked up

"Hey. Yeah sure, name a time and place to meet and I'll be there" I replied

"Café? Fifteen minutes?" she suggested

"Can we make it half an hour please? I've just got out of the shower" I asked

"Sure. Half an hour, don't be late" she proclaimed "see ya"

"Bye" I chuckled, I too hanging up the phone

I threw my phone down onto my bed and got dressed for the day, drying my hair and applying a little bit of make up, making my way down the stairs, sorting through my handbag to make sure I had everything before informing Mum where I was going, making my way out of the house, shutting the front door behind me. As I made sure the door was shut behind me properly I turned and the first person I came face to face with was Joey. He was stood in the gardens, looking up at me, our eyes locked and he broke the gaze, walking off. I shook my head and thought about my day with Whitney, making my way to the café…

Whitney and I arrived back on the Square as night fell. We said our goodbyes and shared a hug, separating, making our way back to our separate houses…

"Lauren" I heard Joey's voice call from behind me

I stopped and turned… "What? If it's about last night I'm sorry"

"It is but I think we need to talk. Can you meet me at the park?" he questioned

"Ten minutes? I just need to go and dump my things" I informed him

"Ten minutes" he replied, walking off as I turned and walked back to my house

"Hello darling, did you have a good day?" Mum asked as I entered the house

"Hey, yeah it was nice thank you. Something smells good" I stated

"It's lasagne. Do you want some?" she questioned

"Ugh, no thanks. Joey and I are going out" I replied

"Oh right. Have fun" she proclaimed

"Thanks, I will" I sighed, heading up the stairs, my shopping bags in hand

I walked into the bedroom and dumped my bags on my bed, checking my appearance in the mirror before grabbing my leather jacket and making my way back downstairs and out of the house, making the five minute journey to the park, Joey already there…

"Look, before you say anything, I just wanna say I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake" I sighed

"I don't think it was a mistake, and deep down, you don't think it was either" he replied, both of us moving towards each other

"This can't happen" I stated "we're family"

"I thought you said yesterday we weren't?" he questioned

"No matter how much I want to change the fact we are I can't" I admitted

"Lauren, I know you want me, just as much as I want you. Why should we fight it?" he asked

"Are you serious? When, not if, when our families found out there'd be an out and out war" I exclaimed

"Who says they have to find out? This could be our secret" he suggested

"We can't Joey" I sighed, holding him at arm's length as he moved further towards me

He took a hold of my hand and moved it downwards, entwining it on one side of our bodies…

"I don't see you fighting to stop this so that can only mean one thing, you want this" he informed me "just admit it, be honest Lauren, you want this, don't you?"

I swallowed and bit my lip nervously, nodding my head, signalling yes. His hand moved to my hair, tucking some stray hair behind my ear, his head moving closer to mine, his lips moving closer to mine, stopping momentarily so I could feel his hot breath against my lips. My eyes shut, wanting to savour everything about this moment and finally, after what felt like hours, his lips met mine, encasing them in his own. It started off slow and gentle, growing more passionate as his hands moved around to my waist, pulling me into him, holding me tightly. Soon enough we both pulled away, regaining our breaths, trying to figure out what the next step was…


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, my mind not having processed everything that happened last night. I was happy for the first time since Mum got the all clear from her cancer…

"What's got you so happy this morning?" my younger sister Abi asked as she walked into the bedroom we shared

"What's got you so moody? Oh, wait, that's just you isn't it?" I questioned, smirking

"Shut up" she scolded "if you must know Jay and I have broken up"

"I'm sorry Abs but you'll get over it. There's plenty more fish in the sea" I stated

She didn't reply, she just gave me a weak smile… "Joey's downstairs. He says I've gotta hurry you up because you two have got plans"

I smiled and nodded, making my way into the bathroom to get washed and brush my teeth, Abi having disappeared when I returned to our bedroom to get dressed. I made my way downstairs and walked into the living room, making my way to the dining table to organise my bag. As I continued to check I had everything I'd need a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a single kiss was pressed onto my neck…

"Joey" I exclaimed, pushing him away "someone could walk in"

"Abs has gone to make up with Jay and your Mum and Dad have gone to work. We've got the place to ourselves" he informed me, pulling me back into him, holding my waist tightly

I smiled and moved my head forwards, his moving forwards too as our lips connected, my hands wrapping around his neck, entwining in his hair…

"I told Whitney and the others we'd meet them at the Vic later" he admitted as we sat on the sofa, his arm around my shoulder as I played with the material on his t-shirt

"What time did you say we'd meet them?" I asked, sitting up

"Not until later this afternoon. How come?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I thought, seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves we could, y'know" I suggested, smirking as I moved my lips towards his, them just connecting as the front door opened and slammed shut and I heard footsteps approach the stairs and our bedroom door slam

"Let me guess, I should go and you'll see me later?" he enquired

I nodded and smiled sympathetically, both of us climbing off the sofa, him pulling me into him, kissing me softly before I let him out the front door, shutting it behind him as I went upstairs to console Abi…

Later on that afternoon after sharing a tub of ice cream with Abi and a text from Whitney saying she'd be over in half an hour to get organised I decided to start to get myself organised…

"Why're we getting so dolled up?" I questioned as I finished checking my appearance in the mirror

"We're making a night of it. Few drinks in the Vic, then to R & R and then into town" she informed me

I smiled and nodded, the smile being reciprocated as we made our way downstairs and out of the house, meeting Joey, Tyler, Anthony, Fatboy, Lucy, Alice and Poppy in the Vic…

"You sit down, I'll get them in. What do you want?" I asked as we made our way over to the table the others had got

"Vodka and coke please" she replied, smiling as she sat down as I made my way to the bar

Not even a minute later Joey joined me at the bar as Alfie sorted my drinks, his hand lying on my waist…

"What if someone sees?" I asked, glancing at him

"No one will" he assured me, his hands tracing patterns against the material of my dress "you look amazing"

"You don't look too bad yourself" I replied, Alfie breaking the moment…

"£4.00 please Lauren" he informed me

"You go sit down, I'll get them. 3 pints please Alfie" he stated

Alfie nodded and started to pull the pints, a smile been exchanged between Joey and me as I made my way to our table, mine and Whitney's drinks in hand. After finishing our round of drinks we made our way to R & R, the same group of lads from a couple of nights previous been in…

"Do you want me to get security to get rid?" Joey questioned as we stood at the bar

"No, it's fine" I assured him, smiling as I was handed my drink

He nodded and we made our way over to the others. Half an hour later I made my way back from the toilets, the guy who Joey had saved me from cornering me…

"Alright darling, how about we get out of here before your cousin stops us this time?" he suggested

"No thanks. I'm on a night out with my friends" I informed him

"So I see. How about you come and join us though? We're much more fun" he replied

"No, I'm really okay thanks. If you don't mind" I sighed, trying to move past him

"Think you're too good for me do you?" he questioned, starting to get angry

"No, I just wanna have a fun night out with my mates, that's all" I proclaimed

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Joey's voice enquired

"Ah, here he is. Your knight in shining armour. Go away pal" he sighed

"Not unless Lauren comes with me" he informed him, holding out his hand to me

"Oh, slapper has a name now does she?" he asked, chuckling lightly, his friends doing the same

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" I enquired as Tyler, Anthony and Fatboy made their way over

"You heard. You were well up for it last time" he replied

"Lauren" Joey stated, holding out his hand to me again

"How many times mate? She's not going with you" the guy proclaimed

"And how many times do I have to tell you? She's not interested" he informed him

"Alright fellas, how about a breather eh?" Anthony suggested, trying to break the two up

"Shut up" Joey and the guy proclaimed in unison "now are you gonna go or do I have to call security?"

"Call security, go on, do it. See if I care" the guy replied

Joey nodded and Tyler disappeared, returning moments later with the security…

"Everything okay here lads?" one questioned

"Not really. This guy's trying to get in the way of Lauren and I having a good time" the guy informed him

"Doesn't look like she's having a very good time to me" the security guy replied

"She would be if these idiots didn't keep harassing us" he sighed

"Lauren, do you wanna be with these lads or your mates?" he asked me

"My mates" I replied quietly, taking Joey's outstretched hand

"Now lads, I think it's about time you left, don't you?" the security guy suggested

The guys looked at each other and put their drinks down, making their way out of the club, Joey thanking the security guys as he held me tightly in his embrace, his arms around my shoulders as my arms wrapped around his waist…

"Shall we get off into town before it gets too busy?" Tyler suggested as we made our way out of R & R

"I think I'm gonna get off actually" I admitted "I'm tired and that's really shook me up"

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'll be fine. You go and have a fun night, I'll see you later" I replied, turning and walking down the market back to my house

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren walked away and then turned to the others, watching as they walked to a taxi rank, ready to get a taxi into town…

"Guys, I'm just gonna go to the cash point" I informed them

"Joe, there's cash points in town" Alice replied

"I know but I wanna get some cash for the taxi" I stated "I'll catch you up"

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked inside the house and everything was in darkness. I shut the door behind me and pulled my shoes off, switching the light on as I made my way into the living room, seeing a note on the table…

"Lauren, Abi is with friends on a sleepover and Oscar's with your Nan so your Dad and I have got away for the night. Plenty of food in the fridge. We'll be back tomorrow night. If you need us, call us. Love, Mum" I read aloud

I smiled and sat down on the sofa, switching the TV on. As I got into an episode of The Big Bang Theory the doorbell rang. I looked out of the window quickly, seeing it was Joey, I made my way to the door, opening it…

"What're you doing here?" I asked "what about town?"

"I didn't wanna go, not if you weren't coming" he admitted

"But what did you tell the others?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That I needed to pop to the cash point and I'd catch them up. Can I come in?" he enquired "where is everyone?"

"I've got the place to myself for the night" I informed him, smiling

"Oh really?" he asked as he shut the door behind him

I nodded and smiled again as he moved towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed as his lips connected with mine passionately, both of us stumbling backwards as we made our way up the stairs…


	5. Chapter 5

Again, massive thank you to emiliajayne for these chapter ideas…

LAUREN'S POV:

I turned over in bed and opened my eyes, coming face to face with Joey…

"Morning" he greeted me, kissing my forehead

"Morning" I mirrored "how long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Listen, I wanted to ask, are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be?" I enquired in confusion

"After everything that happened last night. It was a whirlwind" he explained

"Joey, everything about last night after the club was perfect" I informed him, smiling

He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine, our kiss been interrupted when we heard the front door slam shut…

"What're we gonna do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Get dressed and I'll get rid of them so you can sneak out the back door" I replied, climbing out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body

He nodded and got himself dressed, both of us making our way to the bedroom door, Joey pulling me into him and kissing me passionately, pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine…

"What was that for?" I enquired

"Goodbye" he replied, smirking as we crept downstairs

"Stay here a sec" I informed him, making my way into the living room

JOEY'S POV:

I stood on the stairs, Lauren shutting the living room door so I could quickly sneak through the hallway and out the back door. I made my way into the kitchen and snuck out, shutting the door quietly behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I kept my Nan and Abi distracted as Joey snuck out, sighing with relief as I sat down and took my phone from my dressing gown pocket…

"Last night was great but I wanna take you on a proper date. Meet me in the gardens at ten x"

I smiled and typed my reply… "Yes it was. I'll be there x"

I put my phone into my pocket again and settled down to watch TV. At ten that evening I made my way out of the house and across to the gardens, Joey greeting me on arrival…

"You look amazing" he sighed, kissing my cheek softly before entwining our hands, guiding us out of the gardens and down through the market

"Where are we going?" I questioned, our hands still entwined

"You'll see" he replied, smiling

We made our way out of the market and down towards the park, making our way to a secluded corner and when we stopped, I couldn't believe my eyes…

"What's all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I thought we could watch the stars" he admitted "corny but romantic I hope"

"I don't think it's corny at all" I informed him, placing my hands on his shoulders, kissing him softly "I think it's perfect"

He smiled and we sat down. I watched as he began to pull things from a picnic hamper. After eating sausage rolls, mini quiches and strawberries and chocolate and drinking fruit cider we lay down, my head resting on Joey's chest…

"I'm gonna be so bloated tomorrow" I sighed, playing with the material on his t-shirt

"Me too, I'm gonna have to work out extra hard in the gym" he admitted

"Now that I'd like to see" I chuckled, Joey's chest moving up and down slightly as he laughed too

"Cheeky" he replied "I know a much better way we can exercise"

"I bet you do, but not here" I proclaimed "we should get going"

"Why? Where do your Mum and Dad think you are?" he questioned

"That I've gone to the cinema with Whitney" I admitted

"Then we've got till at least midnight. Stop worrying, we're not gonna get caught" he replied

"How do you know I'm worried about getting caught?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"As much as you hate to admit you know I know you, and you know me" he stated

I sighed and settled back down against Joey's chest, both of us watching the stars…


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

After a perfect night with Joey I made my way home, glancing into the living room to see my Mum and Dad asleep and the TV playing. I reached for the remote and switched it off before pulling a blanket over them, making my way upstairs and into mine and Abi's room…

"Abs, what're you still doing up? It's gone midnight" I questioned

"Finishing off an assignment. How come you're back so late?" she asked

"I was out with Whitney at the cinema" I informed her, getting changed into my pyjamas and climbing into bed, reaching for my handbag and pulling out my phone, seeing a text from Joey

"Tonight was great. I'm working early tomorrow so how about you come and keep me company? Sleep tight x"

"That'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow. Night x"

I smiled and locked my keypad, switching off my bedside light and settling down to sleep…

The next day I woke up early, excited for the day ahead. I showered, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast before Abi had even woken up. As I was finishing off breakfast Mum and Dad left the house, taking Oscar with them. I ran upstairs and dried my hair, applying my make up and left the house, walking the two minute walk to R&R, Joey unloading a delivery on arrival. He hadn't seen me and I checked to see if anyone was around before wolf whistling, making him turn around and see me, a smile on his face…

"You're gonna get us into trouble one of these days Miss Branning" he chuckled

"Me? What about you? Can I help?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, you go inside. I won't be a minute" he replied, turning back to the delivery driver

JOEY'S POV:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" the delivery driver chuckled as he handed me my part of the delivery note and walked back to his van

I smirked and wheeled the order inside, hearing Rita Ora's album playing; knowing Lauren had found the sound system…

"How about we change this music and put something decent on?" I suggested

"Something decent? I'll have you know this is decent thank you" she proclaimed "come and dance with me"

"I can't. I've gotta work. Sharon will be here in half an hour" I informed her

"If you dance with me I'll help you so we'll be done in half the time?" she questioned

I smirked and made my way out from behind the bar, pulling her towards me, my hand holding her waist as I connected our lips. We pulled away and as a new song started I picked her up and spun her round, a squeal escaping her mouth, me silencing her as I connected our lips once again…

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sharon's voice asked

Lauren and I broke apart and turned to where her voice had come from, a look I couldn't quite gauge on her face…

"Lauren, I think its best you went home" she stated

I glanced at her and nodded, Lauren weakly smiling as she grabbed her handbag and made her way past Sharon, leaving the club, the door slamming shut behind her…

"I think you've got some explaining to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I sighed and nodded before reaching for the remote on the bar, switching the sound system off…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood against the wall outside of R&R, completely in shock about what had just happened. I shut my eyes and fell into a trance, my Nan's voice snapping me out of it…

"Lauren darling, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine thanks Nan. See you later" I replied, rushing off towards my house

JOEY'S POV:

I'd made Sharon and I a drink and we sat down at the bar, her ready to hear my explanation…

"So, what exactly did I walk in on? Was it a spur of the moment thing?" she asked

I shook my head, signalling no…

"So, it's an affair is it?" she enquired

"I wouldn't call it an affair because neither of us is seeing anybody" I replied

"Explain it to me Joey because I really don't get it" she sighed, taking a sip of her drink

"I don't know how to because it's all happened so quickly. I've never felt this way before" I admitted

"Hang on a minute, do you mean to say you're falling for her?" she questioned

"I think so, yeah" I replied, pressing my lips together "you're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Tanya's my best friend Joey, and have you forgotten whose Mum she is?" she asked

"No, of course not but please Sharon, I'm begging you here" I sighed

"Fine. My lips are sealed" she informed me "just be more careful next time"

I nodded and smiled, both of us finishing our drinks. After my shift that evening I text Lauren, asking her to meet me in the Vic. As I finished getting myself ready I got a text from her…

"I'm already here with Mum, Dad and the others. I'll see you soon x"

I sighed and checked my appearance in the mirror before grabbing my wallet, keys and jacket, walking across the Square to the gardens…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey walked into the pub five minutes later, Derek demanding he joined us as soon as he'd bought himself a drink. He did and sat down next to me, smiling lightly at me as I smiled lightly back. As the night continued everyone else engaged in their own conversation, seizing my moment, I turned to Joey…

"So, what did Sharon say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She's not gonna say anything" he informed me, smiling

"Seriously? How did you manage that? She was so angry" I proclaimed, shocked

"I used a bit of the old Branning charm" he replied, smirking as he took a sip of his drink

I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully…

"Sharon, come and join us" Uncle Jack shouted, mine and Joey's heads snapping up as she made her way through the crowds and over to our table

Sharon sat down next to Jack and glanced at us, nodding as Joey and I turned back to our conversation…

"Awkward" I sighed, draining my drink "I'm off to get another, do you want one?"

"No, I'll get them" he replied "anyone else want another?"

After Joey had left the table and made his way round to the bar, Sharon excused herself to go to the toilet, but I knew where she was going as she turned and glanced at me, smiling weakly…

JOEY'S POV:

As I waited to be served by Kat I saw Sharon walking over to me…

"Everything okay?" I questioned as she stood beside me and out of view

"You and Lauren need to be really careful. I've seen the way you look at each other. You need to come clean sooner rather than later" she informed me

I glanced at her and she smiled weakly, patting my shoulder before walking away, Kat placing my drinks onto a tray as I handed her the money and made my way back over to the table…


	7. Chapter 7

emiliajayne and I have decided we're a team writing this story. She comes up with the ideas and I do the writing because she doesn't have the time so if you tweet me saying how much you like this story, then you need to tweet her too. Thank you!

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning Lauren and I made our way to R&R…

"So what was so urgent we had to meet this early?" she questioned, stifling a yawn

"Sharon said we need to tell our family sooner rather than later" I informed her

"Joey, they'll go berserk if we say anything, I know they will. I can't risk losing you" she admitted

"You won't lose me, I promise" I replied. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes so I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her as she began to cry

"Everything okay in here?" Sharon questioned as she walked in

"No, not really. Why did you say that you weren't gonna say anything?" Lauren asked, looking up

"I know exactly how you two feel about each other because I've had the same feeling with someone, and I've had it ripped away" she admitted

"Who?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow, wrapping my arm around Lauren's waist

"My husband" she informed us, playing with the wedding band on her finger "he was my half brother, same Dad, different Mum. We fell out but eventually we decided we needed to come clean to everyone who mattered to us so we did and we married and I became pregnant, but he was murdered. I don't want you two to lose each other because what you've got is special. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to chat"

Lauren and I smiled at her as she walked through to the office, shutting the door behind her…

"What do we do? You know our family, they're not gonna take this well" she sighed

"No matter what I wanna be with you and there's no way I'm letting our family stand in the way" I informed her

"If we come clean we won't be able to stay around here. They'll hate us" she stated

"Then we don't stay around here. We go, we get in your car and we drive. See where the road takes us" I proclaimed

"Joey, that's madness" she chuckled nervously "we can't just run away from our lives"

"Have you got any better ideas?" I enquired

"Okay" she replied after a few minutes silence

"Okay? We're doing this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled widely. I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately…

After saying goodbye to Joey I made my way home to pack my stuff, hiding my suitcase under my bed, awaiting everyone to go to sleep so I could sneak out. At 11:30 I got a text from Joey…

"Ready when you are x"

"I'm on my way x"

I grabbed my suitcase as quietly as I could and made my way out of the room and down the stairs, shutting the front door quietly behind me as I made my way out onto the Square, Joey stood by my car waiting for me. I handed him the car keys and he loaded our things into the boot, handing me them back so I could get into the driver's seat…

"Ready?" he questioned as we fastened our seatbelts

"Ready" I mirrored, smiling widely as he turned my face to meet his, kissing me softly

I started the engine and we drove off, leaving the Square. Little did we know, things were soon about to take a drastic turn…


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREN'S POV:

We'd just left Walford and stopped at a set of traffic lights in town. I braked and put the handbrake on, taking my foot off the brake so I could rest whilst we waited for the traffic to move. I turned and looked at Joey who was waiting for the traffic lights to change too. As they changed I set off, as I was focusing on the road ahead I didn't see a car coming straight towards me through the red traffic lights, ploughing straight into my car…

JOEY'S POV:

As I came out of my unconscious state I turned my head, turning to see Lauren was unconscious and had cuts and bruises, and that's when I saw the flashing lights of the fire engines, the ambulances and the police, and soon our parents would be notified. Sighing, I turned and took Lauren's hand in mine, entwining them, stroking her knuckle with my thumb…

"Everything's gonna be alright baby, I promise" I assured her, keeping my hand in hers

"Joey, what's going on?" I heard her whisper

"There's been a crash but don't worry, you're gonna be fine" I informed her

"I don't feel fine. I wanna sleep Joey" she sighed "can I go to sleep?"

"No baby, you've gotta stay awake. Stay awake for me Lauren, please" I begged

I saw her nod her head gently but her eyes closed. As I was about to whisper to her again a paramedic came to my side of the car…

"Okay mate, we're just gonna check you over" he informed me

"I'm fine. Just make sure Lauren's okay, please" I proclaimed

"Lauren's gonna be fine. The fire crew are just setting up" he explained

"Setting up? What do you mean setting up?" I questioned worriedly

"They're gonna have to cut her free because her leg's trapped and she's unconscious" he replied

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"They'll do the best they can. Now please, let me check you over" he stated

I sighed and let him check me over. After I'd been checked I was led to the ambulance by the paramedic and sat down, a blanket going around my shoulders as I watched them start on cutting Lauren free. An hour later she was placed onto a stretcher and wheeled to the same ambulance as me…

"Have her parents been notified yet?" I enquired as the paramedic continued to check her as we drove

"They have, and they're meeting us at the hospital" he informed me, writing something on a clipboard

I sighed and entwined her hand with mine. We arrived at the hospital half an hour later, Lauren been taken off to ICU…

"Joey, where's my baby?" Tanya's voice shouted as I was about to taken to be stitched up

"She's in ICU" I informed her

"What were you thinking? Where you were even going at this time of night?" she asked

"I'm afraid Joey needs to be stitched up. If you'd like to go to the reception, you'll find out how your daughter is there" the nurse informed them

I watched as Tanya and Max dashed off down the corridor and I was led into a room to be stitched up. Early the next morning…

"We're going to get a coffee and some breakfast. Do you want to come?" Tanya asked as we sat in the waiting room

"I'm not hungry. Thanks though" I replied, smiling weakly as she and Max left the room, leaving me on my own

After five or ten minutes alone with my thoughts I made my way down the corridor to Lauren's room, walking in and standing against the door, looking at her, all I could think was how beautiful she looked. I made my way to her bed and sat down, caressing her hand…

"I don't know how I'm gonna manage if you don't wake up" I admitted "you need to wake up because I need to tell you something really important and I wanna be able to see your beautiful brown eyes and I wanna be able to kiss you again, I wanna be able to hold you in my arms. I know things aren't gonna be easy but we're gonna get through, I know it"

"Joey, are you okay?" Alice's voice questioned, snapping me out of my trance

"Al, what're you doing here?" I enquired, wiping my tears away

"Uncle Max phoned Dad. What the hell happened?" she asked as I stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly

"Lauren and I were bored so we just went for a drive. Someone ploughed straight into us" I explained

"I'm just glad you're okay, and I know Lauren is too. She's a fighter. Are you okay? I know how close you two are" she questioned

"I'm fine, shall we go and get a drink and something to eat?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, both of us leaving the room, me looking back one last time before walking down the corridor and heading to the canteen…


	9. Chapter 9

Wasn't tonight's episode adorable? This is just the start!

JOEY'S POV:

Alice and I returned back to the hospital room Lauren was in to see doctors and nurses rushing in and out…

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what's going on please?" I asked, rushing over

"She's in cardiac arrest" one of the nurses informed us "if you'd like to wait out here"

I was frozen to the spot as she dashed into the room, the blinds being closed so I couldn't see a thing. Alice pulled me back to sit down, keeping her arm wrapped around my shoulder and her free hand in mine as we waited for news…

ALICE'S POV:

I studied Joey as we waited for news on Lauren. He was worried, petrified even, and he'd never been this way over a girl before. I knew what was going on, it was just a case of finding out…

JOEY'S POV:

The doctors and nurses left the room a little while later. I sighed with relief and stood up as one walked over to us…

"Is she okay?" I questioned

"She's going to be just fine. She's stable and sleeping. You can go and see her" the doctor informed us

"You coming in?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow at Alice as the doctor walked away

"I'm gonna go and get you a change of clothes and things. I won't be long" she replied

I nodded and kissed her cheek, smiling as I watched her walk away before I walked into Lauren's room, sitting down by her bedside…

"This isn't funny anymore" I sighed "you need to wake up. I need you to wake up so I can tell you I love you"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_I need you to wake up so I can tell you I love you"_

I struggled to open my eyes but I did. I blinked and looked at the ceiling. I could feel Joey's hand in mine, his fingers stroking my knuckle…

"Did you mean that?" I whispered

"Thank goodness" he proclaimed, bringing my hand to his mouth, kissing it softly "did I mean what?"

"You know what. Did you mean it when you said you love me?" I questioned

"I meant every word" he replied "I love you Lauren, and it scares the living daylights out of me because I've never felt this way before but there it is"

I smiled as his hand stayed entwined in mine… "I love you too"

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, smiling widely as he stood up and kissed me passionately, his free hand caressing my cheek, little did we know, Alice had returned to the hospital and witnessed the kiss…

JOEY'S POV:

After Lauren had been checked over by the doctors I left the room, going to get myself a coffee when I bumped into Alice…

"Hey, that didn't take long. Thanks sis" I sighed "do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. Joe, sit down" she stated, sitting down on the chairs next to the drinks machine

"Everything alright?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow worriedly

"Everything's fine with me, but is it with you? Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked

"I don't think so" I replied, playing with my hands

"Joey, I'm not gonna judge. You and Lauren, you're together aren't you?" she questioned

I sighed and nodded, licking my suddenly dry lips… "You're not gonna say anything are you?"

"It's not my secret to tell. You're happy aren't you?" she enquired

"I've never felt this way about anyone before" I admitted "I know she's my cousin but it's love"

"It is? Does she know?" she asked, smiling

"Yeah, I told her when she woke up, and she told me too" I replied, smiling back

"Your happiness is my main concern. I'm gonna go and see her, that okay?" she questioned

I nodded and smiled once again, hugging her tightly as way of a thank you before she walked off down the corridor…

ALICE'S POV:

I made my into Lauren's room, her smiling as she saw me…

"Another familiar face. Finally!" she proclaimed "I've been stuck with your brother's ugly mug"

"He's not that bad. How you doing?" I asked, sitting down at her bedside

"Okay I think. Just wish I could be out of here" she sighed "how are you?"

"Good. Listen Lauren, I know" I informed her, biting my lip nervously

"You know? Know what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"About you and Joey. I just wanted to tell you but you've got nothing to worry about. Your secret's safe with me" I assured her

"Really? Thank you Alice" she sighed

"You're welcome. You make him happy, and he makes you happy yes?" I asked

"Happier than I've ever been" she informed me, her smile broadening as Joey entered the room

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it" I admitted, standing up so Joey could sit down "I'll keep your Mum and Dad away for as long as I can so you can have a bit of time to yourselves"

"Thanks sis" Joey replied, smiling

I nodded and left the room, smiling as they smiled back at me, Joey's gaze turning back to Lauren and hers turning back to his as I shut the door behind me…


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I questioned as I opened the door to Whitney and Lucy

"We're here to get you organised as we're going out" Whitney informed me "come on"

"Oh really? I don't feel like it" I sighed as they made their way in, shutting the door behind them

"Tough. We're going out. Me, you, Luc, Fats, Tyler, Joey, Poppy and Alice" she replied

I sighed once again and smiled, nodding as they guided me upstairs to get organised. When we were ready we made our way downstairs, me checking through my handbag to see I had everything…

"See you later Mum" I shouted into the kitchen

"Have a good night darling" she proclaimed "bye girls. Hang on Lauren, your phone"

I hadn't heard my Mum and by the time she'd got to the door, the door had already been shut…

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat with the others waiting for Lauren, Whitney and Lucy to arrive. As I was stood at the bar waiting for our drinks I text her…

"Hurry, I'm bored. Love you xx"

"Miss me?" her voice asked as I put my phone in my pocket

"Yeah I did. What took you so long?" I enquired, turning to face her

"You know what they're like. Need a hand?" she questioned

"No, go and sit down. What do you want to drink?" I asked

"Vodka and coke please" she informed me, smiling

I smiled back and watched as she made her way to the table…

TANYA'S POV:

I was sat in the living room watching TV when Lauren's phone went off, signalling she had a text. Sighing I picked it up and was shocked by what I saw…

"Hurry, I'm bored. Love you xx" from Joey

I know I shouldn't of but I needed to be sure. I unlocked the keypad and my worst suspicions were confirmed. My daughter was in a relationship with her cousin…

I grabbed my handbag and made my way out of the house, making my way over to the Vic. I made my way into the pub and looked around, seeing Joey and Lauren and their friends in a corner, Joey and Lauren talking as everyone else talked amongst themselves…

"Home, now" I proclaimed, grabbing her wrist, moving her up to a standing position

"Mum, what the hell?" she questioned, shocked by my outburst

"Home, now. And you too" I informed her and Joey

"What's going on?" Joey asked as he stood up too

"I'm not doing this here. Home, now, the both of you" I stated

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm having a night with my friends" she replied

"Lauren, come on" Joey sighed "we should"

"I'm not going" she stated, sitting back down

"Fine. I didn't wanna do this here but maybe I should. Everyone, listen up, my darling daughter and her cousin here are in a relationship" I announced to the pub, shocking them into silence

I turned to face them as they exchanged a look, not knowing what to do next…


	11. Chapter 11

"_Fine. I didn't wanna do this here but maybe I should. Everyone, listen up, my darling daughter and her cousin here are in a relationship" I announced to the pub, shocking them into silence_

_I turned to face them as they exchanged a look, not knowing what to do next…_

LAUREN'S POV:

"Tanya, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow

"Take a look into your daughter's eyes Max. Do you think I'm joking?" she questioned

"Lauren, babe, please tell me your Mum's joking?" he enquired, turning to me

"I'm sorry Dad" I whispered as I stayed sat down, Joey's arm around my shoulder

"Take your hands off my daughter" he proclaimed, making me jump, moving towards us

"Dad, please" I begged, holding his chest, my hand entwining with Joey's

"Home, now" he exclaimed, trying to pull me away

"You think I'm coming home now?" I enquired

"You'll do as you're told young lady" he informed me

"I'm eighteen Dad" I replied "I'll do what I like"

"Home, now. We need to talk in private" he stated

"I'm not going anywhere, not without Joey" I admitted

"Lauren, it's not exactly love" he sighed "you can be separated from him for five minutes"

"But it'd be longer than five minutes though wouldn't it? As soon as you get me out of here you'd get me home and never let me out again. And actually, for your information, it is love" I explained

"You don't know the meaning of the word" he chuckled, scoffing

"Joey, maybe we should go instead?" Alice suggested

"I'm not leaving Lauren" he informed her, smiling weakly

"Joey, come on, please" she begged "I think it's for the best"

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, letting go of my hand

I nodded and smiled weakly as he stood up and squeezed my shoulder affectionately, both he and Alice leaving the pub…

JOEY'S POV:

Alice and I made our way back to the house, me walking into the living room, throwing my keys onto the coffee table and sitting down on the sofa, running my hands over my face…

"Just be thankful Dad wasn't there" Alice chuckled, trying to make light of the situation

"I know you're only trying to help Al but it's not really working" I admitted

"If I believe you and Lauren are meant to be then everyone else is just gonna have to get used to it" she replied, sitting down next to me

"You think it's that simple? I'll be lucky if I see her again" I sighed

"Of course you'll see her again. Do you fancy a cup of tea?" she questioned

I nodded and smiled, watching as she left the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum, Dad and I made our way home, both of them marching me into the living room…

"So, now we're out of gossip's way, explain to us exactly what the hell is going on" Dad proclaimed

"We never meant for it to happen but it did. We're in love and that's what matters" I explained

"You two are related though Lauren" Mum sighed

"We know and believe me, it's been playing on our minds the whole time but Sharon said" I replied, being cut off

"Hang on a sec, Sharon, as in Sharon my best friend knew?" she questioned

"Yeah but it's not her fault Mum. We begged her not to say anything" I proclaimed

"How long has she known?" she enquired

"Since before the accident" I informed her, bowing my head

"And she's kept it from me this entire time? I'm gonna kill her" she exclaimed

"Tan, don't you think we should be concentrating on our daughter?" Dad asked

"There's nothing to concentrate on Max. It's Lauren, she'll only do what she wants" she replied

"Mum's right Dad. Can I go now?" I questioned

He nodded… "But this conversation, it's far from over"

I sighed and walked upstairs into my bedroom, grabbing my suitcase from the top of my wardrobe, beginning to pack it…


	12. Chapter 12

"Lauren, what're you doing?" Abi asked as she walked into the bedroom

"What does it look like Abs? I'm flying a kite" I chuckled, continuing to pack

"Why're you packing? Where're you going?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I have to get out of here because whilst I am here, I can't be with Joey" I explained

"Lauren, think about this, please" she begged, beginning to unpack my things

"Abs" I proclaimed, taking a hold of her hands "you're my sister. I'll always be here for you, I promise but I need, I wanna be with Joey"

She nodded and sniffed back the few stray tears that had fell, making her way downstairs, me following ten minutes later…

"Lauren, don't go darling, please" Mum begged, walking out of the living room

"I don't want to Mum but I have to. I wanna be with Joey and you and Dad aren't gonna accept that" I replied

"Lauren, darling, please" Mum begged once again as I made my way to the door

I placed my suitcase down and turned back, walking back to her, a smile appearing on her face. I took a hold of her hands and kissed her cheek before turning away, making my way to the door once again before walking out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

After finishing my cup of tea my phone vibrated, I pulled it out and saw a text from Lauren on the screen…

"Meet me in the gardens in five please. It's important. Love you xx"

"I'll be there. Love you too xx"

"Where're you going?" Alice questioned as she made her way back into the living room

"Lauren wants to meet me in the gardens. I'll be back soon" I informed her, kissing her cheek

She nodded and smiled as I made my way out of the house, making my way over to the gardens…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way to the bottom of the steps, trying not to let the tears fall as I walked across the Square to the gardens, Joey arriving as I did…

"Lauren, what's the matter?" he questioned worriedly, pulling me into him

"I've moved out" I admitted "if they can't accept us I can't be there"

"Come here" he sighed, pulling me into him, hugging me tightly as the tears began to spill

"What am I gonna do Joey? I've not thought this through! Where am I gonna go?" I asked

"You can come back to the house with me" he informed me "come on"

I pulled away and went to pick up my case, his hand moving mine away and picking it up, lifting my chin with his fingers, placing a gentle kiss to my lips. I smiled weakly and he entwined our hands, making our way over to the house…

"No way" Derek exclaimed as we walked in, Joey placing my case in the hallway

"Dad, she's got nowhere else to go" Alice interjected

"She's not staying here, that's for sure" he informed us

"What's going on here?" Carol asked, walking into the hallway from the kitchen

"Lauren thinks she's staying here" Derek informed his sister

"Auntie Carol, do you mind? I've got nowhere else to go" I admitted

"Derek, a word please. Go and unpack darling" Carol replied, smiling at me warmly

I smiled back and Joey and I made our way upstairs, Alice smiling at us as we made our way up…

CAROL'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen, Derek following behind me…

"You're crazy Carol" he sighed as he flicked the kettle on

"Why am I? Lauren's my niece and she's yours too" I proclaimed

"But she's in a relationship with my son. It's wrong" he replied

"Everything to you is wrong. They're in love, can you not see that?" I questioned

"No, because it's wrong! You shouldn't be letting her stay here" he informed me

"Excuse me but who's house is this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "oh that's right, mine so I choose who stays and who doesn't. If you don't like it, you can find somewhere else to sleep"

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room…

"Auntie Carol, thanks for letting Lauren stay. She really does make Joey happy" she informed me

I smiled and nodded, making my way out of the room again…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'm so glad Auntie Carol let me stay" I sighed as I continued to unpack

"I'm glad too. Come here" Joey proclaimed, opening his arms

I perched myself on his knee, wrapping my arm around his neck as his wrapped around my waist…

"Did you ever think things would end up like this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Honestly? No" he replied "but I'm glad they have. I've got you and we're together, that's all that matters"

"But we're gonna be the pariahs of the square. Does that not bother you?" I asked

"No, and it shouldn't bother you either. We're doing nothing wrong" he stated

"No, I know we're not but we've torn our family apart. Abs was gutted" I sighed

"She'll still see you every day. It's not like you're moving to Australia. You're not having second thoughts about this, us are you?" he enquired

"No, of course I'm not" I proclaimed, smiling as I moved my face towards his, kissing his lips softly


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

"No, where is it? I could've sworn I packed it" I proclaimed as I rooted through my stuff

"Babe, what's the matter?" Joey asked, re-entering the room

"You know that family photo that's on my bedside table?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah? What about it?" he enquired

"I've forgot it. It's still at the house" I sighed

"It'll still be there in the morning. Come on, let's go to sleep yeah? It's been a long day" he suggested

I nodded and sighed, zipping up my bag once more before we both climbed into bed, Joey pulling me into him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, his wrapping around my shoulder as we lay there in a comfortable silence, both of us falling into a deep sleep…

The next morning I watched from the living room window, cup of tea in hand as one by one Mum, Dad and Abi left the house. When the coast was clear I made my way across the Square, sneaking into the house and up the stairs, grabbing the picture frame and making my way back downstairs. I stood in the hallway, looking at the picture on the table by the phone, our first family holiday. I sighed, being snapped out of my trance by Mum walking in the door…

"I was just going" I informed her "you should be having these"  
"Lauren, darling. Can you and I not talk please?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"What about Mum? Now you've had a night to sleep on it are you gonna accept Joey and I?" I enquired

"Darling, it's wrong. You're cousins" she proclaimed "it's wrong"

"Yeah, you've said that already. We're not doing anything illegal and what is it you've always said? You can't help who you fall for" I sighed

"If you insist on being with him then we've got nothing to say to each other have we?" she enquired

"You wanna know what I came back here for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat…

"This" I informed her, picking the picture frame up "I'm sorry that I've hurt you all but my feelings for Joey aren't gonna change"

"Darling, they're not proper feelings" Mum sighed

"Yes they are" I exclaimed "why can't you get that? You know what? I'm done trying to justify myself. You can keep your stupid photo. I'm gone"

I threw the picture frame onto the floor and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me, trying to fight back the tears as I hurried across the Square…

"Hey, come here" Joey sighed, pulling me into him tightly "it's okay. Shush, it's okay"

"It's not Joey. They hate me" I proclaimed "I've ripped my family apart"

"If they can't accept this then that's their problem. Not ours" he replied "how do you fancy doing something today?"

"Like what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes

"I don't know. Anything you want" he informed me, smiling

"Have we got the place to ourselves? I know what I wanna do first" I replied

He chuckled as I led him up the stairs and into our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us…

Right guys, what should happen next? Ideas needed, please!


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

"So, what're we gonna do then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Joey and I got redressed

"We could do that again?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"As much fun as it was, I think we need to go and do something wholesome" I chuckled

"If you say so" he sighed, kissing my neck softly before pulling away, pulling his t-shirt over his head

We left the house and headed out of the Square, ending up in a small café just outside…

LUCY'S POV:

I decided to text Lauren and tell her I was going away. After all the silly rumours about her and Joey I thought it was the least I could do…

"Going to Devon with Dad and Bobby for a few days, just thought I'd let you know. Ignore the rumours, they'll move onto something new next week. See you when I'm back x"

I pressed send and placed my phone into my pocket, helping Dad pack the last of the cases into the car before we drove off…

LAUREN'S POV:

My phone was lying next to my place setting and I saw it go off, flashing Lucy's name across the screen…

"Lauren, what's up?" Joey asked, taking my hand in his as I picked up my phone

"Lucy's going to Devon with her Dad and Bobby" I informed him, reading the message

"Yeah, and?" he questioned, confused

"She says that I should ignore the rumours because people will be talking about something else by next week" I sighed

"I hate to say this but she's right, they will" he stated, smiling, keeping my hand locked in his

"But this isn't a rumour though is it? It's real life. We're together" I replied

"Yeah we are, and we're happy. That's what matters" he assured me, squeezing my hand

LUCY'S POV:

As we'd just left the Square the traffic slowed and came to a halt. I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket, seeing if Lauren had text me back which she hadn't. Sighing I placed it back in my pocket and looked out the window, my eyes glancing through a café window, shocked by what I saw. Lauren and Joey, holding hands, him leaning across the table to kiss her…

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed Dad, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car, storming into the café

"Lucy, I thought you were going away" Lauren proclaimed, shocked as she saw me enter

"Yeah I bet you did. Some friend you are! He's your cousin" I exclaimed

"How about we just calm down and take this outside, yeah?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Joey's right Luc. Can we go outside and talk, please?" she asked

"That's it. Take his side over mine as always" I sighed "you two make me sick"

"At least give me the chance to explain! I deserve that much" Lauren stated, following me as I walked out of the café

"You and I, our friendship, it's over" I informed her, climbing back into the car just as the traffic began to move again

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt Joey wrap his arm around me and I shrugged him off, not intentionally, just because I was in shock about what happened. I watched as Lucy's car drove away. I sighed and glanced at Joey, knowing he was just as shocked as me and I walked off, making my way back to the Square…

"Lauren, come on, talk to me" Joey proclaimed, hurrying after me

"About what? The fact that this, us has not only ruined my family but my friendship too?" I questioned

"People are just gonna have to get used to the fact that we're together" he stated "we both said that from day one"

"I know we did but I just can't believe that it's caused this much upset, this much hurt. I hate it Joey" I admitted

"I know you do, and I do too" he informed me, walking towards me, moving a piece of hair behind my ear "but me and you, we're in this together, okay? No looking backwards anymore. We're only looking forwards, right?"

I glanced up at him and smiled, nodding my head, a smile appearing on his face too as he cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly…

So, what's gonna happen next? Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I walked through the Square hand in hand, being stopped by Kat who was handing out flyers for the pub's Halloween party at the end of the week…

"You guys are coming, aren't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not too sure" I admitted "we don't know what our plans are yet"

"How come? Look, I know what's going on between you two is complicated but it's no one else's business. If you're happy, you're happy and I promise, there won't be any trouble"

"We'll see what we can do" I replied, smiling as I took a flyer from her

She nodded and moved onto some other people, Joey and I continuing to walk around to the club…

"We are going to this y'know" he informed me

"We are? I'm not sure Joey" I sighed, climbing up to sit on one of the barstools

"Why not? Lauren, we're together and everyone knows. It's about time we faced the music because if we don't, people will just think we're ashamed" he sighed

"I know, but everyone's gonna be staring and whispering. I don't think I can handle that, not yet" I admitted

"Listen to me" he stated, walking around from behind the bar, entwining our hands "we're gonna be too busy having too much of a fun night to even notice anyone else. We're going, and that's the end of it"

I smiled… "I better go and organise our costumes then hadn't I?"

"You had. I'll see you back at home" he informed me

I nodded and he kissed me softly goodbye. I made my way out of the club and bumped into Kat…

"You can put our names down. We'll be there" I informed her

"Great" she proclaimed, smiling as she wrote our names down on her clipboard

I smiled and walked away, making my way up to the High Street to the fancy dress shop. Just over an hour later I arrived back at the house, my hands full of bags…

"What's all this?" Alice asked as I walked into the living room

"Halloween costumes for Joey and me. You're coming to the party at The Vic aren't you?" I enquired

She nodded and smiled… "Let's see what you've got then"

I reciprocated the smile and pulled out the outfits, Joey's was Count Dracula and mine was a vampire…

"You're gonna look great together" Alice proclaimed, smiling widely as I began to put the costumes back in the bag

"Thanks. What're you going as?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I sat down in a chair

"Alice In Wonderland" she replied, smiling

HALLOWEEN:

"Lauren, babe, come on" Joey sighed as I put the finishing touches to my outfit

"You want me to look nice don't you?" I questioned from the bathroom

"You could wear a bin bag and look nice but I swear if you're not out in five minutes I'm going without you" he informed me

"Joe, give her time will you. It'll be worth the wait" I heard Alice say as I was about to unlock the door

I walked out of the bathroom, smiling as Joey's eyes grazed down my body, taking in my appearance…

"You look, wow" he sighed

"Told you" Alice interjected "now come on, let's go"

"We'll meet you downstairs" Joey informed his sister

She nodded and made her way downstairs, Joey standing opposite me, moving us backwards until my back was against the wall…

"You look amazing" he whispered, his face moving closer to mine as his hand grazed up my side, moving to the front of my outfit, playing with the zip

"You don't look too bad yourself" I informed him "we should get going"

He smirked and continued to move his face closer to mine, our lips brushing, and his hand still playing with the zipper on the front of my outfit... "Yeah, we should"

He pulled away and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, straightening myself up before I took his outstretched hand, both of us making our way downstairs to meet Alice, making our way across to the pub…

. 

. 

. 


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

"I don't know if I can do this" I admitted as myself, Joey and Alice made our way across the Square

"C'mon. Remember what I said, yeah? We're here to have fun and no one's gonna stop us" Joey replied

"Joey's right Lauren" Alice interjected "come on"

I smiled at them both and nodded, Joey's hand staying entwined in mine as we made our way into the pub and to the bar, Joey ordering us each a drink. In the corner of the room I spotted my Mum, Dad, Uncle Derek, Uncle Jack and Abi, all of whom were looking at Joey, Alice and I…

"I'll go and get us a table" I informed Joey and Alice, wanting to get away from their looks

Joey nodded and smiled, paying for the drinks as I made my way to a table in the corner…

As the evening progressed I began to lighten up and enjoy my night, not caring about anyone or anything apart from me, Joey, Alice and my other friends…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, Alice and Whitney had gone to the toilets when Lucy made her way over to me. I could tell she was drunk as she began to speak…

"So, is she better in bed than I am then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Go home Luc. You're drunk" I sighed

"I only asked you a question. So, is she? Is it not weird because you're cousins?" she enquired

Before I knew what was happening, Lucy's lips were forcefully on mine…

LAUREN'S POV:

Whitney, Alice and I made our way back from the toilets and I stopped suddenly in my tracks, shocked by what I saw…

"Lauren, I'm sure it's not what it looks like" Alice proclaimed, just as shocked as me

"Alice is right" Whitney interjected

"I need to go" I informed them, dashing out of the pub

JOEY'S POV:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned, pushing Lucy off of me

"Showing you what you've been missing" she replied as she regained her balance

"I'm with Lauren. I love Lauren. You were only ever a bit of fun" I proclaimed

"Joe, I think you need to go and explain that to Lauren" Alice's voice informed me

"Huh? What do you mean?" I enquired, turning to face her, seeing Whitney but not Lauren

"She saw that" she explained "she's gone"

I sighed and shoved past everyone, making my way out of the pub…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the park on the swings, sobbing my eyes out at what I'd just seen…

"There you are" Joey sighed

"Go away. I don't want you anywhere near me right now" I proclaimed

"Lauren, please, let me explain" he begged

"Explain what? I saw you Joey. You convinced me you were different, convinced me you loved me and now what have I got? Nothing! I've lost my family thanks to you" I replied

"Lucy came onto me, I swear! I tried shoving her off. You can ask Tyler, Anthony and Fats. They all saw it" he informed me

I looked up and sniffed. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity…

"I'm sorry" I sighed "seeing that, it just shocked me"

"Lucy means nothing to me, you know that, right?" he questioned, moving towards me

"I do. I love you" I replied

"Come here" he whispered, holding out his hand to me "I love you too"

I did as he said and he pulled me towards him, wrapping one arm around my waist and placed his hand on my cheek, moving his face towards mine, kissing me softly but passionately before pulling away…

"How about we go back to the party, eh?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not really in the party mood, plus I wanna get out of this outfit" I admitted "it's so uncomfortable"

"It looks it too" he replied, smirking "how about I help you get out of it?"

I reciprocated the smirk and nodded, Joey kissing me once more before we made our way back to the house…


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I quickly made our way back to the house, stopping at the front door as I pulled my keys out of my bag, Joey's lips on my neck almost distracting me from the task in hand. Soon enough we were in the door and Joey had kicked it shut behind us and turned me so my back was against the door, my arms around his neck, his on my waist as his lips connected with mine. I pushed away and pushed into his body, silently telling him we should go upstairs. He got the hint and spun me around again, both of us stumbling up the stairs, our lips not leaving each other's…

"Y'know, I've been thinking, I want you to meet my Mum" Joey informed me as we lay in bed

"You mean you want me to meet my Auntie? Won't it be awkward? She doesn't know about us" I questioned

"Well then I'll tell her. How about we arrange it for tomorrow?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"So soon? I'm not sure Joey" I admitted, sitting up to look at him

"My Mum will love you, I know it. Please?" he asked

I sighed and nodded, smiling lightly, Joey's lips connecting with mine once again as he moved himself on top of me…

JOEY'S POV:

"Tell Mum I say hi will you and that I'll be over to see her soon?" Alice asked as Lauren and I stood in the kitchen as she organised her handbag

"Off to meet your Auntie Lynne are you Lauren?" Dad questioned as he walked into the room

"Dad, don't" Alice sighed

"C'mon" I stated, holding my hand out for Lauren to take which she did, the two of us leaving the house

Forty minutes later we pulled up outside mine and Alice's old home. We climbed out of the taxi and I paid the fare, turning back to Lauren as the taxi drove off…

"Do I look okay? Are you sure she's gonna like me?" she enquired

I pulled her into me, placing my hand on her waist… "She's gonna love you"

She smiled and I placed my lips gently on hers before entwining our hands together and making my way up the path, ringing the doorbell…

"Joey, what a nice surprise" Mum proclaimed, embracing me tightly "and who's this?"

"Mum, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is my Mum, Lynne" I introduced the two

"Nice to meet you Lauren. Come in, come in. You must be freezing" she stated

We made our way inside and I hung mine and Lauren's coats up…

"Go through, I'll make us a pot of tea" Mum informed us

"I'll help her. You go through" I replied, kissing Lauren softly before making my way into the kitchen as she made her way into the living room

"You never told me you had a girlfriend when we last spoke" Mum stated, raising an eyebrow as she filled the kettle, switching it on to boil

"I never told you because the circumstances aren't how you'd think" I admitted, pursing my lips

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"Lauren's not just a girlfriend Mum" I replied "she's Uncle Max's daughter"

"Hang on a sec, that makes you two, cousins?" she asked

"Yeah, but Mum, you've always told me to follow my heart and I have. I've never felt this way before" I informed her

"Joey, I'm not gonna say anything" she stated "from the moment you walked through that door I could see you were happier than you've ever been before. What does everyone else make to it?"

"They're not happy, obviously. Dad's being completely childish over it as always. Alice is great about it though, and so is Auntie Carol" I replied

"And what about Lauren's family?" she enquired, pouring the liquid into three cups

"Her parents have practically disowned her" I sighed

"They'll come round eventually. They have to. Right, come on, let's not leave Lauren all by herself" she proclaimed, smiling warmly

I carried the tray complete with three cups of tea and a plate of biscuits through to the living room, Lauren smiling as I sat down next to her and handed her the drink Mum had made her…

"So Lauren, I hear you're my niece?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am, yeah" she replied, taking a sip of her tea as I entwined my hand with hers

"Just so you know, it doesn't bother me that you're related. You weren't brought up together" she informed us

"Thank you" Lauren sighed, relieved

Mum nodded and smiled and an hour and a half later, we made our way to the front door when our taxi was outside again…

"Alice says she'll be over to see you soon but I was thinking, how about you come to the Square for the day?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow as Lauren and I stood outside

"That'd be great. It'd be nice to see where you're living now" she replied

"Great. I'll phone you when we're home and we'll organise it" I informed her

She nodded and smiled, hugging us both before we made our way to the taxi, climbing in and waving at Mum as she stood at her front door, seeing us off…

"That went better than I thought" Lauren admitted as she rested her head on my shoulder

"I told you there was nothing to worry about" I chuckled

"I'm really looking forward to her coming to visit but are you sure things won't kick off?" she asked

"If they do, they do. Mum can handle herself" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

She smiled and leant up to kiss me, both of us sitting in a comfortable silence as we made our way back to the Square…


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

"Al, are you almost ready?" Joey shouted up the stairs

"Ready for what?" Derek questioned as he walked in the front door

"Mum's coming to visit for the day" Joey informed him, smiling as Alice came down the stairs

"Bye Dad" she stated, kissing his cheek as Joey and I followed her out of the front door

Joey, myself, Alice and Lynne sat in the café that morning when Mum entered, looking at us dirtily before turning back to the counter to place her order…

"Who was that?" Lynne asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Who?" I asked, knowing exactly who she meant

"That woman who gave you the dirty look. Does she know you?" she enquired

"That's my Mum" I sighed

"Your Mum? And she's giving you dirty looks for being happy?" Lynne proclaimed

I nodded and sighed once again, Joey wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. The three of us watched as Lynne stood up and made her way over to the counter…

"Excuse me?" she asked, tapping my Mum on the shoulder

"Can I help?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You can stop giving my son and your daughter dirty looks for a start. Can you not accept the fact they're happy?" she enquired

"Ah, Lynne. I was wondering when we were gonna get your input" Mum chuckled

"Think this is funny? Your daughter wants her family back" she proclaimed

"She made her choice the day she got together with her cousin" she replied

"Then more fool you! That girl, your daughter is one of the bravest, strongest girls I know. Being practically disowned by her family for being in love" she sighed "you make me sick"

"Lynne, do you mind?" Dad asked, walking into the café

"And you're just as bad! Aren't your girls meant to be your life?" she questioned

Dad didn't answer, he just handed Marie her money for Mum's order and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, escorting her out of the café as Lynne made her way back over to us…

"Sorry about that Lauren" she apologised as she sat back down

"No, it's okay. It means a lot that you're supportive. Thank you" I replied

She smiled warmly and squeezed my hand reassuringly, Joey's arm wrapping tighter around my waist. Later on that afternoon Joey had been called into work to sort an order so myself, Lynne and Alice made our way to the high street...

TANYA'S POV:

I watched as Lauren, Lynne and Alice made their way back to the Square after what looked like a shopping trip. I was heartbroken to see my daughter getting on so well with her. I knew deep down Lauren was happy and I should be happy too, but the fact that the person she was in love with was her cousin was wrong, and I couldn't bring myself to accept that fact…

LAUREN'S POV:

"My three favourite girls" Joey greeted us as he walked out of the club "did you have a good day?"

"It was great thanks. Say, how about we go to the pub for tea tonight? My treat?" Lynne suggested

Myself, Joey and Alice nodded in approval, Joey entwining his hand with mine as we made our way back to the house…

"Lynne, Derek told me you were here" Carol proclaimed, hugging Lynne tightly as we made our way inside

"Nice to see you Carol. He did, did he? Where is he? Staying out of the way I hope" she asked

"No, he's in the kitchen. Come through, let's catch up. Do you want a glass of wine?" she questioned

"Please" she replied, smiling

Joey, Alice and I watched as Lynne and Carol made their way into the living room…

"I'm off to get changed" I informed Joey, kissing him softly as I made my way upstairs

"Need some help?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Ew, sister present" Alice proclaimed, moving past us as she disappeared upstairs also

"Not to get changed but I do have some purchases to show you" I admitted

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked

"Lingerie" I replied, a smile on my face as I stood on the stairs

He smirked and grabbed my waist, making me squeal as we made our way upstairs and into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us…

TANYA'S POV:

I was getting Max and I a drink from the bar when Lauren, Joey, Alice and Lynne made their way in, Lynne heading to the bar as the other three got a table…

"What gives you the right to play mother to my daughter?" I questioned, turning to face her

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"You heard me. Lauren's my daughter, not yours. Stop trying to make up for where you went wrong with Alice" I proclaimed

"I didn't go wrong with Alice thank you, and besides, my children are my life, no matter who they fall in love with you. You could learn something from that" she replied, turning to Kat as she made her way over to serve her

"A white wine, a bottle of beer, an orange juice and a vodka and coke please" she informed her

Kat nodded and walked off to sort the drinks, leaving Lynne and I alone again…

"I mean it Lynne. Lauren's my daughter" I stated

"Then start treating her like one. She hasn't committed a crime. She's fallen in love" she sighed

"Yes, but with her cousin. Can you not see how wrong it is?" I questioned

"No, because I see how happy they are and maybe, just maybe, if you looked a little bit closer you'd see. Just look at them now" she replied, motioning for me to look

I looked over at Joey and Lauren, sighing as I saw Joey had his arm wrapped around her tightly and Lauren was leant into him, listening to every word he was saying as he, Alice and her engaged in a conversation…

"£4.95 please Tanya darling" Alfie informed me, snapping me from my trance

"Thanks Alfie" I sighed, handing him a £10 note

"Think about it Tanya" Lynne stated as she made her way past me, drinks in hand

As Alfie handed me my change I took one last look at the two, Lauren and Joey now engaged in a conversation of their own as Lynne and Alice engaged in a separate one. I sighed, wondering if after all, their relationship wasn't so bad…


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

Myself, Alice and Lynne were making our way back from a day of Christmas shopping when we saw a "For Rent" sign go up outside Christian and Syed's…

"I didn't think they'd actually go" Alice sighed as we started our walk through the gardens

"No, me neither. I guess they needed a fresh start though" I replied

"Mum, you coming?" Alice questioned as Lynne had stopped in her tracks, looking at the flat

"Yeah, sorry darling" she stated, smiling as we made our way through the gardens back to the house

We walked in the house and dumped our bags, hanging our coats up too and we made our way through to the kitchen, Joey already in there…

"Who wants a cuppa?" Lynne asked, raising an eyebrow at the three of us

"Yes please" we replied in unison as I perched myself on Joey's knee and Alice sat down next to us

"How was shopping?" he questioned as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Good thanks. These girls can shop for Britain" Lynne sighed as she turned to face us

"This one can" Joey chuckled, poking me playfully

"Oi, you're one to talk, Mr I Have To Look Perfect 24/7" I proclaimed

"She's right Joe" Alice laughed

"What is this, pick on Joey day or something?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"You know we love you really" I informed him, kissing him softly

He smiled as we pulled away and Lynne set our teas down in front of us, sitting down on the other side of Joey and myself…

"Mum, you okay?" Alice questioned, breaking Lynne from her trance

"What darling? Sorry" she sighed

"You okay? You've been in a weird mood ever since we got back" Alice asked

"I was just thinking, what would you guys say to me moving here permanently?" she enquired

"What? Here, here? There's no room Mum" Joey sighed as he drained his tea

"No. Christian and Syed's place is for rent. I could phone the estate agents in the morning?" she suggested

"That'd be great" Alice proclaimed "at least you'd only be across the Square"

"What do you think Joe?" she questioned, smiling

"If you're sure you wanna be so close to Dad then it's great" he replied, smiling

"What do you think Lauren?" Lynne asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not really my place to say anything. It's your choice but if you wanna, I think you should go for it" I admitted

"Then that's settled. I'll phone the estate agents in the morning" she proclaimed "who's up for my sweet and sour chicken?"

"Me" Joey and Alice proclaimed in unison

"Well then you know what I'm gonna say, get out of my kitchen" she replied, chuckling

I moved myself off of Joey's knee as he went to stand up, the three of us making our way into the living room…

So, Lynne's moving to the Square? How will people react?


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

Myself, Joey and Alice were sat in the living room the next day when we heard Derek's voice…

"What's all this and why is stuck here?" he shouted

"It's Mum's stuff, Dad" Alice informed him

"Why is it here darling?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked into the living room

"She's moving to the Square, that's why" Joey replied, his face dropping

"What? She's not moving into here. No way" he proclaimed

"No, she's moving into Syed and Christian's old place" I explained "her things are just here for until she gets the keys"

He nodded and left the room, not saying anything else, myself, Joey and Alice exchanging a look…

TANYA'S POV:

Max and I were making our way to the pub when we saw Lynne, Joey, Alice and Lauren making their way inside Christian and Syed's old flat…

"No way" I proclaimed, shocked

"Looks like things are gonna get interesting" Max stated

"That's one word for it" I sighed, Max opening the door for me as we made our way inside

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thanks for this you guys. How about dinner in the Vic? Gotta get to know my local a bit better haven't I?" she questioned

The three of us nodded in approval and put our coats on and left the flat, making our way over to the pub…

"You guys sit down, I'll get the first round" Lynne informed us as Joey, Alice and I made our way to some seats

I watched as my Mum glanced at us and then stood up, making her way to the bar…

"You're not serious, are you?" Lynne asked, turning to face Tanya

"You know how serious I am. Just stay away. Lauren's my daughter" Mum proclaimed

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, making my way over to her and Lynne

"Lynne and I are just having a conversation about you darling" Mum replied

"Looks like the conversation's pretty much one sided from where I'm standing. Why can't you just butt out Mum?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You don't mean that darling" she sighed "you're just angry"

"Angry? Angry? You think I'm angry still? No, I'm over it" I proclaimed "just stay away from Lynne. She's done nothing but be supportive, something I would've hoped to have from my Mum too" I admitted

"Oh darling" Mum stated, reaching out to touch me

I recoiled and sighed. I took one last look at her before making my way out of the pub and into the gardens…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched the scene unfold before my eyes and Lauren flee from the pub, Tanya going after her. I made my way to the door quickly to stop her…

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're just gonna upset her more. I'll go" I informed her, making my way out of the pub

I looked around the Square and couldn't see her, but then I heard her muffled cries coming from the gardens…

"Babe" I sighed as I saw her curled up on the bench, tears streaming down her face

"All I want is my Mum to be supportive. Is that too much to ask?" she questioned as I pulled her into me, her hands grasping at my shirt as she sobbed

"No, course not. She wanted to come after you" I informed her

"She did?" she questioned, looking up at me "why didn't she?"

"I stopped her. I didn't want you getting more upset and I wanted to check you were okay myself" I explained

"I love you but do you think you can ask my Mum to come out please? I think we need to talk" she replied

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're alright?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine. Thank you" she sighed, sniffing back her tears as I moved the pads of my thumbs across her face, wiping her tears away

We sat there for a few moments, just watching one another before I kissed her forehead and stood up and made my way back to the pub…

"Joey, where is she? Is she okay?" Tanya asked as I walked back in

"She's okay but she wants to see you. Tanya, I swear to God if you upset her" I proclaimed

"Don't even think about threatening my wife, son" Max interjected

"I'm protecting my girlfriend, just like you're doing your wife" I replied, making my way back to the table to join my Mum and Alice

I watched as Tanya and Max exchanged a look and Tanya made her way outside…

LAUREN'S POV:

I waited for a minute and then turned my head as footsteps approached me and saw Mum approaching me, sitting down at the other end of the bench…

"I'm not gonna give you some sorta disease you know" I sighed "you can sit closer to me"

"Darling" she stated "let's not have another row, please"

"Then let's have some honesty, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Okay!" she replied "you and Joey, is it for keeps?"

"What sort of a question's that? Surely you can tell by the way we are with each other?" I asked

"I can but I wanna here it from you. So, is it for keeps?" she enquired

"Yes, it's for keeps" I informed her "I love him Mum, and he loves me"

"Right" she stated "you and Joey, when everyone first found out. Yes I was angry and humiliated but seeing you two together, it makes me realise how in love the both of you are and I can tell you, you don't find that every day. I'm not saying I'm completely okay with it but I'm coming to terms with it"

"Coming to terms with it? What is there to come to terms with? Mum, Joey and I are adults who're in love. Just like you and Dad" I proclaimed

"But your Dad and me is a totally different situation darling" she replied

"Yeah, I know. You're not cousins. Blah, blah, blah" I sighed

"'I've treated you horribly these last few months" she admitted "I didn't mean any of it"

"Sure as hell seems like you did" I replied "do you know how hard it's been for me to not pick up the phone and call you whenever I'm feeling upset or just want a talk?"

"I do darling because I've felt the same. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you" she begged

"You can start by giving mine and Joey's relationship your backing. I expected support from you, even though it was wrong" I informed her

"I'll try my hardest darling, I promise you I will" she replied

I nodded and stood up, turning to see Joey stood there…

"How long have you been here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not too long. Do you mean what you said Tanya? You're gonna try?" he enquired

"My hardest, I promise" she informed us, smiling weakly

I smiled weakly back as I made my way over to Joey, his arm wrapping around my waist as the both of us made our way back inside the pub…

So, Tanya's trying to come to terms with the fact that her daughter's in love with her cousin? How will things go?


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had decided to come out to the café for breakfast. As our meals arrived my Mum and Dad walked in…

"You okay?" Joey asked as he looked in the direction I was looking in

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, smiling "let's eat"

He nodded and we began to eat our breakfasts. When Mum had finished being served she made her way over to me…

"Hi darling, Joey" she greeted us as she stood at the end of the table

"Hi. Is there something I can do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come up the high street with me? I need to start Christmas shopping" she informed me

"I'm not really sure Mum" I sighed, taking a sip of my tea

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you" she replied, walking away

"Lauren, you should go. Your Mum's said she's gonna try and she is. Go on, go after her" Joey stated

I glanced at him and thought for a second before grabbing my coat and handbag, kissing him quickly before running out of the café, catching up to my Mum as she walked out of the market…

"You're obviously gonna need my help trying to find my Christmas present" I informed her

She smiled and we continued walking, chit chatting along the way. Two and a half hours later we were sat in a café getting warm. As I sat down at the table, our many bags by our feet as Mum ordered our drinks, my phone vibrated in my pocket…

"How's it going? Miss you xx"

I smiled widely and began to send a message back… "All's good so far. Miss you too xx"

"Is that Joey?" Mum asked as she arrived back at our table with two hot chocolates

"Yeah. He hopes things are going well" I admitted, stirring my drink

"And they are, aren't they?" Mum enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah they are. It's been nice" I informed her, smiling as I took a sip

Mum smiled and took a sip of her drink too, a silence falling over us…

"Mum, can I ask you something?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"You can ask me anything darling" she replied, her hands wrapping around her mug

"Why did it take you so long to start to accept Joey and me?" I questioned

"It was a totally unexpected shock" she admitted "and finding out the way I did made it even worse. Imagine you being me, how would you have reacted?"

"Probably the same" I sighed, placing my cup down "but you're starting to accept us now, right?"

"Yeah, I am" she informed me "I can see how happy he makes you"

"I'm happier than I've ever been" I replied "he doesn't judge, he treats me like an adult and a princess and looks after me"

"I can tell. He convinced you to come after me today, didn't he?" she enquired

I pursed my lips together and nodded, taking another sip of my drink…

"I am sorry darling. Sorry for all the time we missed out on whilst I was so busy being unnecessarily angry at you" she sighed

"The past is the past now Mum. It's time to move on. Start anew yeah?" I suggested

"If you can then I'm more than happy to" she replied, smiling widely

I nodded and smiled, Mum reaching out and squeezing my hand…


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi Whit, how was your holiday?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs that morning

"What're you doing here?" she questioned, turning at the sound of my voice

"I live here now. So, how was your holiday?" I enquired

"How can you stand there and pretend everything's alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because it is. Joey and I are great and me and my family are getting back on track" I replied

"That must be great for you" she scoffed, making her way into the living room

"Whit, what's going on? Are we not okay?" I asked

"Got it in one Lauren" she proclaimed, clapping her hands together sarcastically "most of my holiday has been spent with Lucy sending me messages about how upset she is"

"And that's my problem because?" I questioned, confused

"You really don't know? Lauren, Lucy's meant to be your best friend and you're with her ex" she exclaimed

"Lucy and Joey weren't together so it's not like we did anything wrong" I sighed

"You haven't done anything wrong? You seriously think that?" she questioned

"Yeah I do. We're cousins, it's not a big deal" I replied

"Not a big deal. It really is a big deal Lauren and the fact that you can't see it makes you deluded" she stated

"Whitney, wait" I proclaimed as she walked out of the living room

"You can stay here but as far as I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore" she informed me

I stopped in the hallway, shell shocked by what she'd just said. I stood watching her as she moved about in the kitchen, not glancing at me once, Alice breaking me out of my trance…

"I heard Whitney's voice. Is everything okay?" she asked

"No, not really" I admitted, feeling the tears form in my eyes

"Hey, don't cry" she proclaimed, hurrying down the last few stairs, hugging me tightly

"I've lost my friends Alice" I proclaimed, the tears falling

"Hey, it's okay. They'll come around eventually, just like your Mum and Dad have" she assured me

"I'm not so sure. I'm gonna get out of here. I need to see Joey" I informed her, smiling weakly

She nodded and smiled too, making her way into the kitchen, squeezing my hand reassuringly as I made my way out of the door, grabbing my coat and handbag on the way. I walked the five minutes to R&R, pressing the buzzer for Joey to let me in…

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as I walked into the bar

"What do you mean what's the matter?" I enquired, removing my coat

"You're upset. You've been crying. Talk to me" he begged worriedly

"I haven't been crying" I replied, climbing onto a bar stool "why do you think that?"

"Lauren, talk to me" he proclaimed "why have you been crying?"

"Whitney said some really hurtful things" I admitted, feeling the tears prick my eyes again

"Hang on a sec; she's back?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied, sighing "she's back and she's back with a vengeance. She hates me. Joe, I don't think I can live in the same house as her"

"You're not moving out" he exclaimed, shocked

"What else am I meant to do Joey?" I questioned

"I don't know but I tell you something for nothing, you're not moving out" he informed me

"I'm gonna see if I can stay with your Mum. I'm sure she'll let me" I admitted "I'll only be across the Square"

"It's still too far. If you go, I go too" he replied

"Really?" I asked, shocked, yet unable to stop a smile creeping onto my face

"Really" he mirrored, smiling as he saw the smile on my face "I'll ask Mum when I finish here"

I nodded and smiled, his face moving towards me, kissing me softly before pulling away…

So, Lauren and Joey are moving in with Lynne!


	23. Chapter 23

"Muuuuum?" Joey asked as he and I sat down with Lynne at a table in The Vic

"I know that tone. What have you got to ask me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren and I were wondering, do you think we could move in with you?" Joey asked

"Move in with me? What's wrong with number 31?" she enquired, shocked

"My best friend lives there. Well, my ex best friend" I sighed

"She's not accepting the relationship?" Lynne asked

"No, and it's gonna be so uncomfortable living there if we're both there" I explained

"Well I don't see why you can't. I've got the room" she replied

"Really? Mum, that's great. Thank you" Joey proclaimed, hugging her tightly

"Yeah, thanks Lynne. Really" I mirrored, hugging her too

"You're welcome. Now get your drinks drunk and then go and get packing" she informed us

We did as she said and fifteen minutes later we were making our way back to the house hand in hand…

"Alice" Joey proclaimed as we walked into the living room to see her and Fatboy kissing

"Joey, it's not what it looks like" she sighed, pulling away and standing up

"Isn't it? Mate, you're meant to be my friend" he stated

"I am mate, but I like your sister. Like really like her" Fatboy admitted

"It's about time you had a bit of fun. You hurt her I hurt you, got it?" he asked

"Got it" Fatboy replied, shaking Joey's hand as I smiled at Alice who smiled back

"So what're you two doing back? I thought you were out with Mum" Alice asked

"We were but we're here to pack our things" I informed her

"You're moving out? Where're you going?" she questioned, shocked

"We're moving in with Mum because things would be too uncomfortable here" Joey explained

Alice nodded in understanding, smiling as she shot me a look which I recognised, taking Joey's hand and leading him from the room and up the stairs so we could pack…

"She just wanted me out of the room didn't she?" Joey asked as we reached our room

"Yeah, kinda" I replied, chuckling lightly as I began to pack my suitcase

"Thought so. So, are you gonna pack my case or do I have to bribe you?" he enquired

"You may have to bribe me, depending on what you're gonna bribe me with" I informed him

"How about this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips meeting my neck

"I could be tempted. You may have to try a little bit harder though" I replied, sighing as his lips moved down to my shoulder and his hands started to pull at my t-shirt


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum, what're you doing here?" I questioned, shocked as I opened the front door of the flat that morning

"I wondered if I could speak to you, Joey and Lynne?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, come on in" I replied, opening the door fully so she could make her way past me

I shut the door and followed her into the flat…

"If you're here to cause trouble then you can get out right now" Lynne proclaimed as she sat at the breakfast table

"I'm not. I'm here to ask you all something actually" she informed us

"Yeah, which is?" Joey enquired as he made his way out of our bedroom

"How do you fancy coming for Christmas Day at ours this year?" she suggested

"All of us?" I asked

"Yeah, all of you. As long as you don't mind the Bianca, Carol, Derek and co being there too" she informed us

"That'd be great. Thanks Mum" I sighed, hugging her tightly

"Yeah, thank you Tanya. We'll be there" Lynne replied

"Joey, what about you?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey

Joey glanced at me and then at my Mum before nodding… "I'll be there too"

"Great. Shall we say Christmas Day? 11am?" she questioned

We all nodded in agreement and she smiled, saying her goodbyes before leaving the flat…

Later on that morning I was in mine and Joey's room getting myself dry after the shower I'd just had when Joey walked in…

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me "you seem happier?"

"I am" I replied, wrapping my towel back around me as I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, his resting on my waist "things are finally looking up for me and my family, I've got you. This Christmas is gonna be good. I can tell"

"It will be if my Dad's on his best behaviour" he sighed, stroking patterns into my waist

"Do you not think he will be?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. It all depends on what sort of mood he's in" he replied

"Surely Auntie Carol will warn him?" I asked

"Yeah, hopefully, but that doesn't mean he won't start to kick off" he admitted

"Let's not think about that then, eh?" I suggested "has your Mum gone to work yet?"

"Yeah, why?" he enquired

"And how long till you have to be in work?" I questioned

"An hour" he replied

I smirked and pulled away from him, unravelling my towel, letting it fall to the floor, Joey's eyes grazing up and down my body as his hands reached for my now bare waist, pulling me into him as his lips connected with mine…


	25. Chapter 25

"So, how do I look?" I asked Joey as I studied my appearance in the mirror on Christmas Day morning

"Amazing. Now will you stop and relax please. Everything's gonna be fine" he assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

I smiled and turned around in his embrace, kissing his lips softly before pulling away, reaching for a bag from the side, handing it to him…

"What's this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Your Christmas present" I informed him "open it"

He smiled and took the bag from me…

"Please tell me you haven't" he sighed, pulling a box from the bag

I smirked and stood watching as he opened it, a wide smile gracing his face as he glanced up at me…

"Come here" he stated, motioning for me to move forward

I did and perched myself on his knee as he placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips, pulling away as he reached over to his bedside table, handing me a bag…

"Mine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smile on my face

He nodded and smiled, watching me as I began to open my present. I took a jewellery box from the bag, a gasp escaping my lips as I came face to face with a gorgeous love heart shaped diamond necklace…

"Joey" I proclaimed, shocked "thank you"

"You deserve it" he replied as I placed the jewellery box down and took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his passionately

"As much as I'd love to, I think my Mum wants us out for breakfast" he informed me as Lynne shouted us, informing us Alice was here

"Guess we'll just have to wait till later. Maybe you should sort yourself out?" she suggested, smirking as she motioned downwards to my tightened groin

"Just tell them I'm getting dressed or something" he sighed, smirking as he kissed me gently before picking up the necklace box, fastening it around my neck, a smile gracing my face as I made my way out into the living area, shutting the door behind me

"Merry Christmas Lauren" Alice proclaimed "oh my goodness, that's beautiful"

"I know. You can give full credit to your brother" I informed her, hugging her back as she hugged me

"My son has good taste, both in women and jewellery" Lynne stated, smiling as she hugged me too

"Thanks Lynne" I replied, hugging her back

"Where's Joey?" she enquired as she made her way back to the cooker

"He's just getting dressed. He won't be long" I informed her, sitting down on the sofa with Alice

Five minutes later Joey made his way out of the bedroom, kissing Lynne and wishing her a merry Christmas, doing the same with Alice and taking a seat next to me. Fifteen minutes later, we were all sat around the table, tucking into a beautiful breakfast of croissants, pancakes and fruit…

"That was delicious. Thank you Lynne" I sighed as I leant back in my chair, full to the brim

"You're welcome darling. We better get cleaned up before we head over to your Mum and Dad's" she stated, starting to clear the plates

"Leave it. Joey and I will do it" I informed her, smiling at him as he nodded in agreement

"I'll help" Alice interjected

"No you won't. You're the guest. Go and sit down, both of you" Joey proclaimed as we started to clear up

They both nodded and smiled and made their way to the sofa, sitting down and switching on the TV, settling on a Christmas film…

Joey and I began to wash and clear up and as I turned back to face him, he flicked some water at me…

"Did you seriously just do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Did I seriously just do what?" he enquired, smirking at me

"Don't act all innocent. Did you seriously just flick water at me?" I asked

"Maybe" he replied, smirking even more "what're you gonna do if I did?"

I didn't answer. I placed the towel down and dipped my hand into the water, flicking him back…

"Now, now Miss. Branning, shall we think about what we're doing?" he suggested

"I am" I informed him, dipping my hand into the water

"Mess you make you clear up" Lynne interjected, she and Alice smirking at us

"This is your son's doing" I admitted "I'm just getting him back"

"Now that I can believe" she chuckled "I think you should apologise Joey"

"Mum? Seriously?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren's your girlfriend so yes, I think you should" she replied, smirking

"If she promises to dry her hand then I will" he admitted, raising an eyebrow at me

I did as he asked and dried my hand, smiling as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist…

"I'm sorry" he whispered against my lips before kissing me softly

"I know. Just how are you gonna make it up to me though?" I questioned

"I'll show you later, after dinner" he informed me, smiling, kissing me softly again

I nodded and we finished the washing up before the four of us made our way over to my Mum and Dad's for Christmas dinner…

What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? For links to Joey and Lauren's Christmas presents to each other, click the links below…

. /webstore/d/8525021/casio+edifice+stainless+steel+bracelet+watch/

. /webstore/d/8471924/9ct+white+gold+diamond+set+heart+shaped+pendant/


	26. Chapter 26

Myself, Joey, Alice and Lynne stood on the front doorstep, Alice just having knocked on the door. Soon enough, Mum opened it and gave us a warm smile, that fading dramatically but not completely as she saw mine and Joey's entwined hands, and the necklace around my neck…

"Are you gonna invite us in or what? It's freezing" Alice proclaimed, breaking the tension

Mum nodded and stepped aside, letting us in as we took off our coats and shoes, making our way through to the living room where everyone else was sat…

"Lauren" Oscar proclaimed, running over to me, me bending down so I could pick him up

"Hi mate. Are you gonna show Joey and me what Santa brought you?" I questioned

He nodded and smiled and I put him down as he made his way over to his pile of presents in the corner, Joey and I following…

"Someone's been spoiled haven't they?" Joey asked Oscar, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and smiled, handing Joey his skae-electrics set to set up…

"I'll leave you to it" I informed him, smiling as I kissed him softly and stood up

"Hi darling" Dad greeted me as I walked into the kitchen to where he and Mum were

"Hi Dad" I mirrored, hugging him back as he hugged me "is there anything I can help with Mum?"

"No thanks darling. Do you and Joey want a drink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Two beers please" I informed her as she stepped away from the cooker and over to the fridge, pulling out two beers and handing me the bottle opener, a smile on her face

I smiled back and handed her back the bottle opener, taking a sip of my drink as I made my way back through to the living room, placing Joey's beer on the coffee table as he and Oscar continued to set up one of his many Christmas presents. I sat down on the sofa next to Abi and smiled as she smiled back, both of us sitting in a comfortable silence. A little while later…

"What're you doing up here?" I asked Joey as I emerged from the bathroom

"I came to find you. You okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow worriedly

"I'm great" I informed him "things are going well so far"

"Yeah they are. Everyone's downstairs so how about we?" he suggested, motioning to my old room

I smirked and nodded, his hand entwining in mine as he guided me into the room, shutting the door to behind us…

TANYA'S POV:

"Where're Lauren and Joey? Dinner's about to be served" Max asked

"I'll go check upstairs" I informed everyone, making my way out of the living room

I made my way up the stairs and heard giggling coming from Lauren's old room. I sighed and knocked on the door before saying…

"When you two are done in there, dinner's about to be served"

Lauren opened the door almost immediately…

"You okay Mum?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Fine thanks darling. I'll be down in a minute" I informed her, making my way into mine and Max's bedroom

She nodded and I shut the door behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Everything okay?" Joey asked as he stood behind me

"That's what I'm about to find out" I informed him "we'll be down in a minute"

He nodded and kissed me softly, making his way down the stairs as I made my way into my Mum's room…

"What's going on?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow as I stood in the doorway

"Nothing darling, why?" she questioned

"You seem weird. Is it because you caught Joey and me?" I asked

"No, of course it's not" she sighed "I'm just a bit tired, that's all"

"Mum, you're forgetting I know when you're lying. If it's because you caught Joey and me, just say" I proclaimed

"Okay, it is. It just shocked me, that's all" she admitted

"Thank you. We're sorry, just so you know. We got caught up in the moment" I explained

"It's fine darling. You two are together and I need to get used to it" she informed me

I smiled and sighed... "Do you think we can forget about it and go downstairs to eat?"

She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we made our way downstairs to join everyone else…


	27. Chapter 27

I just wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone for their reviews and their feedback on this story. emiliajayne and I really do appreciate it. Unfortunately, this shall be the last chapter. If you think of any more ideas, do not hesitate to tweet either of us, or leave me your ideas in a review. Once again, thank you, and enjoy this chapter…

NEW YEAR'S EVE:

"So, what's your New Year's resolution gonna be?" Lynne asked as we did the washing up that morning

"To not let what people say get to me as much, and to make the most of everything and everyone I've got in my life" I informed her "what about yours?"

As Lynne was about to speak Joey came in the door, holding a leaflet in his hand…

"What's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Fireworks party in the park tonight, and I've got me, you, Mum and Alice tickets" he replied, holding up four tickets that he'd pulled from his pocket

"But I thought we were going up the West End?" Lynne enquired

"C'mon, this'll be fun. Free food and drink too" he stated, reading from the leaflet

"But what if Alice is busy? Who're you gonna give her ticket to?" I asked

"I've already rang her" he replied, kissing me softly "and she's in. So, what do you say?"

Lynne and I both nodded and smiled, Joey kissing me once again before sitting himself down on the sofa to watch TV. After the three of us had an afternoon watching TV and lazing around, we decided it was time to get organised…

"How do I look?" I asked as Joey walked into our bedroom

"That was the outfit you were wearing the day we had that moment in the park, after Lucy handcuffed me" he admitted, biting down on his lip

"You remember that?" I questioned, shocked

"I remember everything about us" he informed me

I smiled widely and moved towards him, kissing him passionately, trying to fight back my tears…

"Hey, why're you crying?" he enquired, wiping the stray ones away that began to fall

"I don't know" I sighed "I think it just got to me, you remembering exactly what I was wearing. No one's ever told me anything like that before"

He smiled and sighed, pulling me towards him, embracing me tightly…

"Are you two ready to go?" Lynne shouted from the living room, breaking the moment

"Coming" Joey shouted back, wiping the last of my tears and led us from the bedroom

She smiled at us and I picked up my handbag from the back of the chair and we left the flat, Alice waiting outside for us…

"Finally, it's freezing out here" she proclaimed, standing up

"You could've come inside y'know? That's what I gave you the key for" Lynne chuckled

"I know but I haven't been here long so I didn't see the point. C'mon, let's go" she replied, linking arms with Lynne as Joey and I followed them the five minute walk to the park

We arrived at the park and it was packed already. Most of the Square had turned out by the looks of things. As the night progressed and it got closer to midnight…

"You looking forward to your midnight kiss?" Joey asked as we sat at one of the makeshift tables

"Yeah. That handsome stranger over there has just told me he's gonna rock my world" I chuckled

"Nice, nice" he proclaimed, smirking

I smiled as Lynne and Alice made their way over with Fatboy following close behind…

"Baby girl, where've you been? It feels as though I've not seen you forever" he proclaimed

"Hi Fats" I chuckled, standing up as he pulled in for a hug

"Lucy and Whitney are idiots if they've chosen to lose you as a friend" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and his arm around Alice's waist

"Fats, do you mind if I have my girl back please mate? It's almost midnight" Joey asked

He nodded and let me go and I perched myself on Joey's knee. As the five of us continued to talk an announcer announced via microphone that it was almost time for the fireworks…

"C'mon" Joey stated, edging me into a standing position

The five of us walked towards the crowd that had started to form, standing just in front of my Mum, Dad, Jay, Abi and Oscar. I turned and smiled at my Mum, a smile on her face as she watched Joey and I, his arms tightly around me and his coat covering both of us as best it could, my back leaning against his front. I smiled back and turned back as the countdown began...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year" everyone proclaimed

"Happy New Year, babe" Joey whispered before his lips came crashing down on mine

"Happy New Year" I mirrored as we pulled away, smiling widely as I connected our lips again


End file.
